


Happy Birthday To Me

by snapealina



Series: Lusty Month Of May 2010 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin comes home to find a delicious surprise in his sitting room. A gift only for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday To Me

Remus Lupin was not in a particularly good mood as he stepped through the door to his apartment. It was raining and it had been an especially crappy day at work. And the fact that everyone in this world seemed to have forgotten his birthday didn't make it any better.  
  
He threw his coat on the floor and kicked off his shoes.  
  
“Happy bloody birthday to me,” he muttered sourly. Right now, all he wanted was a Firewhiskey and a wank, the only way he could feel at least a bit better.  
  
On the door hung a note written with a handwriting Remus didn't recognize.  
  
 _Dear Remus,  
  
Happy birthday!  
  
In your living room you will find a very special birthday present. Treat it as you wish.  
  
Enjoy._  
  
Remus took the note and read it over and over again. He studied it, but could not figure out who had written it. He knew he should be worried that someone apparently had broken into his apartment, but he didn't care. Remus grinned widely. Someone _had_ remembered his birthday.  
  
He flung the door open and gasped at the sight before him.   
  
The furniture had been moved out to the sides, and in the middle of the room stood a dark, young and naked man. His hands were tied to the ceiling with long ropes, and his legs were spread and fastened to the floor. The man was blindfolded and had a red ribbon around his stomach with a card attached to it.  
  
The sight of the man caused all the blood in Remus' body to rush to his cock. He rushed over and read the card.  
  
 _Open me_  
  
The red silk ribbon was untied and dropped to the floor.  
  
Remus studied the man for a while. There was something familiar about him, but Remus couldn't at first figure out where he'd seen him before.   
  
An idea hit Remus. Could it really be who he thought it was?   
  
But who on earth would give him Blaise Zabini as a birthday present?  
  
“Zabini?” Remus asked. The man nodded.  
  
“Who sent you?” The man didn't answer.   
  
Remus circled around him a couple of times, trying to get a grasp on the situation. Blaise Zabini was naked, tied up and in Remus' sitting room as a birthday present to _him_.   
  
From whom?   
  
And why?   
  
And would it be terribly wrong of Remus to actually enjoy his present?   
  
“Zabini, have someone paid you to come here?” Remus asked, but he still didn't get an answer.  
  
“Has someone forced you to do this? Shall I untie you?” Blaise shook his head frantically.  
  
“So you're here on your own free will, and I can do whatever I like with you?” he asked to be absolutely sure he didn't do anything wrong.  
  
Blaise nodded.  
  
He circled around him again, drawing in the amazing sight before him. This was all just for him? Now _this_ was quite a present!  
  
“Fuck, you look delicious like this,” Remus gasped at the sight of him and started to run his hands gently over the naked body.   
  
Remus stroked the smooth skin and considered what he should do with this gift. The bare skin in front of him looked just too tempting not to taste.   
  
He began to kiss Blaise's shoulder and licked a broad stripe up his neck.  
  
“Mmm, you taste divine,” he whispered to the man, who showed no reaction to his actions or words.  
  
Remus continued to let his tongue trace Blaise's body. It swirled around the nipples, and as passive and apathetic as Blaise tried to be, his cock gave him away whenever Remus did the right things. Remus smirked. Licking Blaise's nipple was like pushing a button, and Remus was fascinated how Blaise's cock bobbed every time Remus ran his tongue over the same spot just below the right nub.  
  
“Merlin this boy has one amazing body.” Remus thought to himself as he walked behind his present.   
  
Blaise's bum was firm and smooth, his body was well-toned and slender, something which lead to one of the most sexy backs Remus had ever seen.  
  
Wet kisses were planted all over Blaise's back, and the tongue licked and tasted every inch of bare flesh.   
  
A hand slapped one of Blaise's butt cheeks, causing the young man to flinch at least a little. The cheek got red and Remus bent down to kiss and lick the red spot. He did the same thing to the other cheek before Blaise's front was attacked again. This time it was his thighs who got the attention. Remus licked a line from his knee and almost up to his balls. And if Remus had thought the nipple did things to Blaise, he would soon experience that a certain spot on his left inner thigh did even more.  
  
Remus chuckled as Blaise's cock jumped right in front of him whenever Remus found that special spot. It was like scratching a dog.  
  
In the end, the long cock just became too enticing, and Remus licked it from base to tip, over and over again.   
  
Remus placed himself under Blaise's balls and licked the underside of his balls. He put them in his mouth and sucked lightly on them until he saw a few drops dripping from the cock. He lapped it up and hummed deeply.  
  
Face to face with the blindfolded man, Remus slowly and cautiously leaned in. He wanted to give Blaise a chance to turn away if kissing was a no-go, but Blaise didn't turn away and gladly met Remus' lips.  
  
“Did you taste yourself?” Remus whispered and Blaise nodded. “You taste like heaven, and I wanted you to feel it too.”   
  
Blaise licked his lips when Remus pulled away and smiled a bit. Remus grinned. It was good to see that Blaise enjoyed this as much as he did.  
  
His attention went back to the deliciously long cock. This time Remus put as much as he could of the length in his mouth and licked and sucked in earnest. More pre-come leaked from the head, and Remus was careful not to miss a drop.  
  
With his hands firmly placed on Blaise's butt Remus' head bobbed while he sucked and licked the prick. After a few minutes he felt he boy stiffen completely, and warm spunk spurted into his mouth. Remus milked him empty and rose to his feet again. His lips met Blaise's, who opened up and welcomed the salty taste of his own come.  
  
Remus' tongue found earlobes and licked and nibbled on both of them before ending the whole session with a soft kiss. The salty, delicious taste was still there.  
  
The blindfold was removed, and for the first time Remus could see the eyes of his present.  
  
“Thank you, Zabini.” Remus smiled as he untied the man. “Tell whoever sent you that I really appreciated this.”  
  
Blaise didn't answer, but when Remus started to hand him his clothes he suddenly spoke.  
  
“That's it?”  
  
That startled Remus. He hadn't expected the man to speak.  
  
“Are you disappointed?” he asked.  
  
“No, but I hadn't expected this. What about you? What about that?” Blaise pointed at Remus' stone-hard erection still captured in his trousers.  
  
“Well, I can take care of that,” Remus chuckled. “That's not your problem. It's just that when I saw you like that, I knew that I just had to taste every part of you. You have an amazing body, do you know that?”  
  
Blaise blushed. “Thanks.”  
  
“No, thank you!” Remus corrected. “This is the best present I've ever gotten.”  
  
“So are you sure you don't want to do anything else before I leave? I've got all day.” Blaise looked a little disappointed, and Remus started to wonder if Blaise had actually sent himself.  
  
“Well,” Remus thought about it. “That arse of yours looked pretty inviting.”   
  
Blaise laughed. “Well, I'm all yours, birthday boy.”  
  
Before Blaise knew it, Remus grabbed his hand and dragged him into the bedroom.  
  
“Happy birthday to me,” Remus called out with a huge grin.


End file.
